


The Sun and Moon

by Shygirl4991



Series: The sun and moon [2]
Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sander - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, sun and moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shygirl4991/pseuds/Shygirl4991
Summary: Virgil is upset that Logan and Patton found each other and he still hasn’t found his soulmate, that is until he touches Romans hand.





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil was sitting down in the living room glaring at Patton and Logan, he watched as the symbols on their arms glow. Patton was giving Logan a loving smile, Logan notice his boyfriend smiling at him and kisses him. Virgil felt like he was going to be sick, he decides to excuse himself and go to his room. He enters his room and takes off his sweater, right there on his wrist was a moon. A dark moon that he felt matched him perfectly, he always wondered what his soulmate would have. 

And if he even did have a soulmate, with the fact that he always has the mark covered there would be no way to know. He hears a soft knock before hearing the door open, it was Roman carrying a basket filled with clothes “Patton says it’s my turn, so my dark friend what can I take?”

Virgil point to his pile of dirty clothes, Roman nods taking them and seeing the sweater. Roman decided to take it since he knows the other man barely washes it, and with that Roman left the room with Virgil lost in thought. He leaves his room not noticing that he wasn’t wearing his sweater, Patton was in the kitchen when he saw Virgil “Hey kiddo not every day I see you without your sweater!”

“What?” he looks at the mirror and frowns, how did he not notice that he wasn’t wearing his sweater. With a groan he turns around “Roman took it, know where he is?” Patton smiles and nods. Patton then walks up to him “Roman is in his room getting the clothes ready, and Virgil… your moon will find its match.” Virgil gave Patton a sad smile before running upstairs for his sweater. 

Virgil knocks on Romans door, the moment he opened it Virgil grabbed the sweater from his hands. Roman pulled his hand back feeling some kind of spark, while Virgil didn’t pay attention to the spark. No, he wasn’t staring at his mark with wide eyes. Virgil couldn’t believe his eyes, for a moment he swore he saw his moon mark glow when he took his jacket from Roman. There’s no way right, it must have been his eyes playing tricks. There’s no way that Roman could be his soulmate.

They stood there staring at each other, Roman was going to pick up his sleeve. Virgil took that as his chance to run as far as he could from him, as Virgil leaves Roman saw his sun mark start changing in colors and glow. He looks up at where Virgil was, he shook his head deciding on not to worry about it now and goes back to what he was doing.

Virgil ran as fast as he could to Patton, once he saw the man he took his hand and dragged him away from his boyfriend. Once they were in his room he turns to Patton “I want to ask you about Logan, like how did you know?” Virgil didn’t want to believe it was true. Roman couldn’t be his soulmate, that’s what Patton will tell him. Patton smiles showing him the mark on his shoulder “well it started as a spark, it tickled a bit but it left me with a warm feeling. Then I noticed that after the spark it started to glow, that’s when I knew that Logan was my other half.”

Virgil frowns, that’s the same story everyone says when they find there other half. Maybe he was seeing things, Patton gently taps Virgil to get his attention “what’s going on kiddo?” Virgil looks down. Should he tell Patton what he thought he saw, he takes a deep breathe “When I was going to get my sweater back, I touched Romans hand and my moon for the first time ever came to life.”

Patton squealed and hugs Virgil “I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!” 

While this was happening Roman walks up to Logan “Logan I must ask, did your mark become vibrate in color when you first got close to Patton’s?” Logan puts down his book. Roman took this as an invite to sit next to him, Logan showed him his mark “My mark got darker in color, I assume it might be tied to our personality. You’re a very bright person, therefore your mark changed into something bright. It could also mean your soulmate needs light in their life.”

Roman nods “Virgil needs me then! He always has been doom and gloom and it’s a no wonder!” with that Roman ran upstairs leaving a surprise Logan behind. He had to first prove to Virgil they are soulmates but he doesn’t want to go and grab his hand out of nowhere, he goes into his room and starts writing down ideas for the perfect date.

Once Roman had everything planned he finished his chores and went looking for his true love. Virgil was in the kitchen talking with Patton, he picked up his sleeve and walked up to Virgil. Patton gave them a mischievous smile before leaving the kitchen. “Hello my darling fall out boy! I was hoping you would join me for something!” Virgil grabbed his wrist, he was nervous but he felt like he needed to know. And with a nod Roman took his hand, just like that they both felt the spark running through their body. And the sun has light up the moon once again, Virgil couldn’t stop starting at the marks.

Roman giggled “This feels nice,” Virgil ended up giggling to, this warmth felt great and for once Virgil didn’t feel so alone. For the first time in his life he felt like he didn’t have to hide his feelings that he didn’t need to be the villain. They ended up in a field of flowers, Logan was there playing the piano while Patton started singing “There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles.”

Virgil blushes “really? Enchanted by owl city?” Roman laughs taking his hand again “I think it fits us, don’t you?” Virgil shrugs. Maybe this song does work with them he thought to himself as they dance under the full moon. Virgil looks up at the moon and smiles “You know Logan told me once that the moon glows because of the sun, the moon and sun are always together.”

Virgil looks into Romans eyes “Well no matter how dark things get, I will always be your sun to your moon Virgil “Roman pulls Virgil closer to him, both of them smiling as there marks glow bright. Roman leans in making Virgil smirks at his soulmate “Get any closer and I will have to kiss you.”

Romans became a flustered mess making Virgil laugh, after they both calm down Virgil closed the distance between them. Logan was smiling at them while Patton has stop singing to scream in excitement, Logan gets up and takes his boyfriends hand “We should let them be, and maybe come up with a plan in case Roman tries to marry Virgil on the spot.”

“I call best man!” Patton yells as they walk away from the pair.


	2. The Sun and Moon Valentine’s Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making gifts for your boyfriend can a struggle good thing Patton is here to help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift i did for my Valentine that i did forever ago and forgot to post it here! enjoy!

Virgil didn’t know what to do, Valentine’s Day was just around the corner and he had no idea what to do for Roman. He stared at the moon mark and frown, some soulmate he is. Patton gently knocked on his door “hey kiddo are you okay? Been locked in your room for a while,” Virgil open the door dragging Patton into his room. Patton smiled looking around the room, it was rare for any of them to go into the man’s room. Ever Since Virgil and Roman have gotten together his room wasn’t dark anymore, there were a few more Disney posters in the room which Patton is sure Roman put there.

Virgil started to walk in circles, he wasn’t sure why he brought Patton in but maybe he could help. He was getting anxious and started to play with the strings of his hoodie “uh Patton, can you…help me?” Patton gives him a huge smile and slowly walks up to him. Taking his hands Patton nods making Virgil smile “Of course kiddo, what are best friends for!”

Virgil walks over to the table to show all the different Cards he made, Patton picked each one up. The more Patton looked at the cards the more excited he was getting, it’s a no wonder Logan was his soulmate. Logan is the only person he knows that can keep Patton grounded, he covered his mouth to hide the fact he was giggling at the memories of Patton trying to take home a box of puppies.

Patton then notice something bright in the trash, when Virgil wasn’t looking he took the card out of the trash. The card was red and had written in golden words “Can’t help Falling in love” with a drawing of a sun and moon under it. The inside of the card looked like the inside of a book, the writing look like some kind of fairytale. When Patton read it he smiled and notice they were lyrics from one of Virgil’s favorite songs ‘When the Day met the night’

Patton smiled and handed Virgil the card “Kiddo! This is amazing, why was this in the trash?” Virgil blushes as he takes the card. He looks away from Patton “Have you seen my soulmate, he is like a creative god! I’m just…living breathing anxiety, this isn’t creative enough for him.” Patton took a deep breath and stood in front of Virgil “hey kiddo let me tell you a story, it’s about the Sun not knowing what to do for the moon,” Virgil looked up at Patton with wide eyes.

A Few Hours Ago

Roman kept throwing all his ideas in the trash, he just wanted to do something special for Virgil. But knowing his boyfriends bad anxiety he couldn’t do his normal grand gestures, how was he supposed to be Virgil’s bright sun if he couldn’t even figure out how to do something without giving him a panic attack. That’s when it hit him, there is someone in this house who is Virgil’s best friend. Roman leaves his room to go downstairs where he sees Patton and Logan planning their wedding. He waves at the two of them and takes Patton’s arm “Logan I hope you don’t mind if I take your dove for a walk?” before Logan could say anything Roman ran off.

Once they were back to his room he pulls out a notebook “Now Padre I must ask you for some help, you see my normal grand gestures won’t work with Virgil.” Patton smiles and takes the notebook from his hands, he started writing in the notebook while Roman stood and watched. Once Patton was done Roman took the notebook, he stares at what Patton wrote for a moment and turns to him “Can something this simple really make him happy?” Roman frowned staring at the words written in the notebook. Patton pats Romans back and gives him a reassuring smile “Want me to keep Virgil distracted while you do this kiddo?” Roman nods and leaves the room excited to put this plan to action.

Present

Virgil gets up with a huge smile “Think Ro is done with this idea you gave him?” Patton squeals and opens the door. Virgil looks at the red card in his hand, he took a deep breath before taking the card with him. Patton jumped in joy seeing Virgil run to Roman “Go get him kiddo!”

Once Virgil made it downstairs he saw that Roman turned their living room into a movie theater, he stood there in shock that Roman was able to pull this off in just a few hours. Roman open the curtains and smiles “ah if it isn’t my dark Prince, perfect timing my love the black caldron is about to start!” Virgil smiles and walks in. Leave it to Roman to turn their living room into a home theater, though Virgil did wonder where Roman got the curtains that surrounds the TV area. He looks at the card and slowly hands it to Roman, he couldn’t look at Roman worried that he wouldn’t like the card. But the moment he felt warmth running up his arm he looked up, Roman was holding his hand making their marks glow bright. Before Virgil could say anything Roman pulled him in for a kiss “You never told me you could get so creative!” Virgil blushes.

After that they spent the whole day watching Disney movies while Logan was having dinner with Patton. The whole dinner Patton was squealing about Roman and Virgil and the indoor theater plan, Logan had to admit that it was a good plan and Roman was lucky he had extra curtains hanging around to give to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Theirs a reason why Logan and Patton's mark wasn't said yet because i'm doing a story on them next!


End file.
